My Little Pony: The Pretender
by CromegasFlare
Summary: There are pretenders among us. Geniuses with the ability to be become anypony they want to be. In secret, a corporation known as the Canter isolated a young pretender named Igneous Quartz and exploited his genius for their research. Then one day their pretender ran away...


_Doctor Igneous_

"There are extraordinary individuals among ponies known as PRETENDERS. Geniuses with the ability to insinuate themselves into any trot of life, to literally become anypony. In secret a corporation know as the Canter isolated one such Pretender, a young colt named Igneous Quartz. Locked in a controlled environment that would turn Fluttershy into a raging pony, they exploited there 'unofficial' research. Then, one day, their Pretender ran away..."

"Careful mam, there are merchandise here that are quite explosive." said a stallion to a mare who had just gotten of her sky chariot. Miss. Chrystal Shores had just lit her second cigarette in hopes to keep herself warm in the Chrystal empire's research outpost known as _Sight 62_. Crystal was a pony who had a onyx colored coat, a coat that only a crystal pony could have, her mane was a bright red color that resembled a ruby. Her eyes shown a bright emerald, and her cutie mark was a compass.

"So am I" she said in irritation as she threw her newly lit heater to the snow covered ground and smashed it with her hoof, putting out her only hope for warmth instantly. She walked along side another pony, a stallion that looked a tad bit older and was also a Chrystal pony, he however had a gray coat that could only be represented by an unimpressive opal. He had no mane, he was what you would call a bald pony, however his tail was white like a white opal. His cutie mark however was a Quill and Scroll, a sign that this pony was a natural at observation.

The both of them continued to fallow there guide down the snow covered streets of the outpost until they came to a building; he then opened the door and beckoned them inside. As Miss Shores walked into the building she let out a sigh of relief as she was soon covered by warm air, luckily the sight 62 had heating systems for their staff. "Well, this is where Igneous stayed and did most of his research, so knock yourself out." said the stallion who had lead them into the building.

"Thanks" was all that Crystal said as she began to look around the room for clues, There were tables piled high with papers, there were other tables as well that were completely cluttered with apertures like test tubes and beakers and flasks, all of which were empty and clean.

There guide had looked at the two ponies as they looked around the room, "so is what you are telling me true that Dr. Quartz was never an ecologist?" He asked, still not believing what the two ponies had told him earlier.

Chrystal at this point had picked up a bright pink folder, and gave the poor clueless stallion a fake smile, "So this is what Dr. Smarty party left behind for us?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She just did not want to deal with the complications of their target.

The stallion who was disappointed at his question being evaded by the change in subject could only answer with a "Yes mam." Igneous had told him that these ponies would show up, and had given him directions to his lab; the doctor had given no other information than that. So when these ponies had come and informed him that Igneous was not who he said he was, he had gotten curious to the newly revealed mystery. He had his own theories of course, but he wanted answers.

"Leave us" said the crystal stallion that had accompanied Miss. Shores on her trip. The stallion had said his word with so much authority, yet with a comfort that only a father could bring.

"Um...yes sir" was all the stallion said before making his leave, leaving Miss Shores and the mysterious stallion to their work.

"So what clue did he leave behind this time" asked the opal stallion turning to crystal, he had gotten used to this routine for the past 6 months since the empire had escaped its curse. As always whenever they tracked Igneous to a location, he left something behind of what he did there, and why. It always had something to do with the Canter, the research that they had done and sold. Igneous would go out and fix problem's that would be a result, though the connection to the Canter was never really made, he knew that there was a connection still.

"Well, it looks like our monster found out about chemicals that were being dumped into rivers and contaminating the fish causing the ponies to get sick, one actually died from the poisoning." replied Cristal. "Now that he had fixed the issue by making the head of this outpost confess to the dumping, he has made his way out of here to Sombra knows where." she finished.

The stallion scowled, "Igneous is no monster Miss. Shores, and you know that." he said. He could understand why she was upset at Igneous, but that was still no reason to go insulting him. The missing stallion was after all doing good to others, that however did not mean that he should be out there.

"Come on Peridot lighten up you know I was only joking," said Miss. Shores to Peridot's garnishing comment. Then her face turned serious, her mood changes were always unpredictable, "Just tell me where he is"

After a moment of silence Peridot spoke up again, "I'm sorry crystal, I know that. At least we know what he is up to," with that he closed an open book. When Crystal looked at the cover she read _Equestrian Surgical Techniques_. Crystal smiled; They were after all, that much closer to catching there Pretender.

Chaos was usually not this rampant in the Ponyville hospital, nurses were searching there records on how to translate a language they did not understand. A zebra was being pushed down the hallway towards the Operation Room, the poor mare crying out in anger in an unknown language to the nurses and doctors around her. "Has someone figured out what she is saying!" shouted a nurse who had received a headache and was now in a very irritated mood. After receiving continuous negatives from all the ponies around her, he let out a huff and continued to push the upset zebra down the hall.

"What happened to Zacora?" Yelled a little filly who was now running down the hall towards her Zebra friend. Applebloom who happened to be Zacora's closet friend in Ponyville was the nurses only hope of getting the zebra to calm down.

"She was digging by the old cliff when a cart came rolling down the hill, the cart hit her casing the cart to stop. Unfortunately Zacora was booted of the edge of the cliff and is now in a state of shock, we have to put her in for surgery to stop some internal bleeding.

Applebloom at this point walked up to the zebra and tried to calm her down, "It's OK Zacora, the doctors here are only trying to help you," but her words were in vane as the zebra continued to shout her angry and scared words.

"What is she trying to say!" shouted another nurse, for she two was starting to get fed up with all the noise.

"She is saying that she does not trust other ponies cutting her open." said a Stallion who seemed to show up from out of nowhere. The stallion had a brown crystal coat, with a black mane, his eyes where cyan like Fluttershy's and his cutie mark was an bright red Infinity symbol.

He then bent down next to the zebra and said something in the same unknown language, it seemed to do the trick for when she stepped away from Zacora, she had let the sedatives take effect and she fell into the induced sleep.

Thought he nurses where grateful they said nothing and lifted the zebra on a stretcher and wheeled her into the operating room. The mysterious pony fallowed them in silence, the nurses unaware of his presence.

However before the procedure could start, and before the doctor could walk inside, Zacora stopped breathing. "She is in respiratory arrest." said one of the nurses flatly.

That was when the mysterious pony spoke up, "Get me a three C.C. syringe and a E.T. too." the nurses turned to him in shock.

"Get security now and get this pony out of here." commanded the nurse Redheart. Who was clearly upset that things were going wrong before the operation had started, let alone that the doctor was late.

However the crystal pony was going to have none of that, he stared the nurse right in the eye, "If you want her to live, then we have to do a tracheotomy now," he said sternly pulling out a needle and shoving her to the side.

The other nurses could tell that this pony knew what he was talking about and let him approach the victim of bad luck. He then with surgical accuracy punctured her throat. He then was handed a pump and tube and he fed them into the puncture he had made, after professionally hoofing the equipment a breath of air started to escape from the tubes as the zebra started to breathe again. "There now isn't that a beautiful sound" said the stallion turning around, to see the doctor standing in shock as he had witnessed the last bit of Igneous's procedure.

**Author's Note:**

I think I'm going to have fun with this, my first alternate world story cross over! I am exited to get the plot rolling,

Let me know what you think? Please comment and if you find grammar errors point it out and ill fix it as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Mr. Flare


End file.
